Guardian Angel the continuation
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Kate's back from the dead and she's getting more and more real every day. This is a continuation of lauriegirl48's great story Guardian Angel. READ THAT FIRST! Anyway...I'm updating again...I'll have another new chapter soon I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok for all you people who are reading this but haven't read Guardian Angel by lauriegirl48, you need to read it. This is that story, but since she couldn't finish it I am. So read it first. This is chapter 8 of her story, written by me. **

**Everyone else…**

**Hi everyone, ok my writing style is different to lauriegirl48's but I hope you don't mind too much. Since this great idea for a story came from her must I dedicate whatever I write in this to her and I hope it turns out sorta how she wanted. Please review and tell me what I can do to improve this story.**

"Director?" Tony's voice came from the door way.

"Agent DiNozzo, thanks for coming. I have had a couple of complaints about you're new team mate Ziva, I was wondering what you think of here?" Tony wasn't sure how to answer it, he hardly knew Ziva, so that's what he said.

"I hardly know her, ma'am."

"Okay, from what you've seen and know of her so far, what do you think?" Tony was quiet. Kate materialized next to the director. He just looked at her, she nodded, signaling for him to tell her what he thought.

"Well, as I said I don't know her but I don't like her much."

"And why would that be?"

"Because she's Ari's sister, not only that she was his control officer, she should have known, should have done her job better."

"Well I am going to tell you what I told Gibbs, get to know her, and don't let your personal feelings for Agent Todd cloud your judgment." Tony looked shocked, how did she know that. He looked at Kate who just shrugged. "That'll be all Agent DiNozzo." With that Tony walked out, still a bit puzzled as to what the point of the conversation was and how he knew about his feelings towards Kate. I mean Kate didn't even know. Tony walked down to his desk, Kate had disappeared again. As he sat down, an email popped up on his screen, it was from Kate.

_What do you think that was all about? And how did she know about us, we didn't even know about us!_

_Love Kate_

Tony hit reply.

_I don't know. You should know, after all you are the angel. You're my angel. _Tony smiled.

_Love Tony_

Kate suddenly appeared again, sitting on his desk, "I like the sound of that." Tony sat with a look of confusion on his face.

"The sound of what?" Before Kate could answer, Ziva butted in, not that she knew that.

"The sound of what, Tony, who are you talking to?" Tony looked around at Ziva and then back to Kate, who was smirking, _'how was he gonna get himself out of this?_' She thought.

"Oh nothing, umm I was just trying to think of a movie one of my cousins wanted for her birthday. It was the Sound of Music." '_Nice save'_ Kate thought. Now McGee had gotten into the conversation though.

"How can you forget a movie like that?"

"I've never seen it." Tony, Kate, and Ziva said in unison, though only Tony heard Kate.

"You've never seen the sound of music?" Tim asked surprised.

"Nope, never want to either. Wait you've seen it?"

"Yeah when I was like 6." Kate stifled a laugh as did Tony. Just then Gibbs cut in.

"Get back to work all of you, you still have an hour to finish those reports." He barked. A chorus of 'sorry boss''s came from the agents, including Kate, just out of habit. Tony looked at her strangely before she disappeared again.

One hour later, Tony was ready to go. He packed up and headed to his car. He climbed in and started driving.

"So what did you like the sound of Kate?" He asked into the nothingness of his car. She metabolized in the passenger seat.

"I said I liked the sound of being your angel, Tony." Kate smiled and Tony smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Sorry I had this typed up on my laptop which doesn't have the net and I've been to busy/lazy to transfer it.

Gibbs came down the stairs from MTAC, he heard Tony talking. As he came round to see who he was talking to, he saw only Tony.

"I'm not your personal alarm clock Tony." Kate said.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"You were going to be late."

"I'm always late."

"I know, and now I know why, it's because you sleep like a brick and you can't hear your alarm, which, by the way, was blasting my ears off."

"I didn't know you could feel pain." Gibbs thought this comment was extremely odd.

"DiNozzo, who the hell are you talking to?" Tony, thinking quickly, ht the speaker button on his phone twice.

"Sorry Boss, girlfriend." Tony said it with confidence and he saw the very small smile Kate threw at him, but he soon regretted it.

"Talk to you girlfriend in your own time."

"Won't happen again Boss." Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head while Kate sat in her old desk and laughed. It was just like back when she was alive, except Gibbs could see her then. Tony sighed silently as Ziva walked in and went to sit at what was now her desk. Ziva sat down just as Tony was about to protest. She sat directly on top of Kate. Kat disappeared and Tony sat a little confused.

"You forget I'm not real again Tony?" He nodded ever so slightly.

"Tony, down to Abby, See what she's got for us." Tony nodded and briskly walked to the elevator.

"Tony, Kate!" Abby greeted as they walked into the room.

"Gibbs sent me to see what you got for us."

"I only got the stuff like 3 hours ago. Kate, can you make the machines go any faster?"

"Abs, I'm an angel, not a witch."

'_That may be debatable.'_ Tony thought.

"I may be you guardian angel but I will hurt you Tony." Abby stood there confused as to what was going on.

"What happened?" She asked Kate.

"He called me a witch."

"Actually I just implied it."

"You should run Tony." Abby advised.

"Running won't help. I'll get you when you least expect it."

"Very horror-film Katie." Tony said. Kate just glared at him and disappeared. "So what do I tell the boss man Abs?"

"Tell him give me another 2 hours, go see if Duck has anything then hopefully Gibbs won't completely murder you and there will be some left over for Kate."

"Gee thanks Abs." Tony said turning to the door and rolling his eyes.

"Your welcome." Abby said cheerfully as she went back to work.

The case they were working was a double homicide. A woman and her daughter were murdered in there beds, no sign of the husband, a Navy lieutenant stationed at Quantico. He was, of course, the main suspect.

"Hey Duck, got anything for me?"

"Not much Anthony, these women were brutally murdered. COD was blunt force trauma to the head, maybe a hammer or the back of an axe. I sent some pictures up to Abby for weapons analysis. That's really all I can tell you, everything else you know."

"Thanks Duck."

"Abs won't have anything for another 2 hours, Ducky said COD was blunt force trauma." Tony reported in.

"Well unless you guys have any leads," Gibbs paused and looked around but came up empty, " I suppose you can go to lunch but be back in an hour." Tony quickly stood up and left.

He went down the street to the coffee shop. He ordered coffee and a sandwich and went to a secluded place in the park, a place he could talk properly with Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well you see, I did own it, once in a dream, but then I woke up.

A/N: Sorry this took so long and it's so short but I have so many plot bunnies running around my head, I need to catch them before I can use them. I promise you, one is another TATE fic, I'm probably going to start it tonight, it's called, Do You Wanna Get Married? Do yeah, that's my bit of self-promotion done so on with the chapter!

Tony sat down on the wooden bench.

"Kate." He called but she didn't appear. "Kate!" he tried again but to no avail. "Seriously Kate, you're not still sulking about that whole witch comment, are you?" Kate suddenly materialized right in his face, causing him to jump slightly.

"I am NOT sulking." Kate said, half angry, half sulky voice.

"Pft, whatever." Tony said, knowing all to well she would take the bait.

"ARG, DiNozzo!" Kate when to hit him but it just went straight through and hit the bench. She retracted quickly. "Owwww!" She hopped up and down, shaking her hand and blowing on it.

"Wow, you can hurt yourself too." Tony said.

"I'm an angel, Tony, not a ghost. And I forgot I couldn't touch you." Kate blushed. Tony laughed, but suddenly went silent and straight faced.

"You know Kate, I ah really like you, umm a lot."

"Tony, please just don't." Kate begged, Tony seeing the sadness in her eyes nodded but then his face lit up again.

"Tony, don't do it, don't you dare; you'll regret it." Kate warned tuning into his thoughts. Tony just smiled and, taking aim, threw a chip at Kate, hitting her in the forehead. "That's it, you're going down." Kate picked up a handful of mud.

"No Kate, no, please I have to go back to work." For a second Kate looked like she was going to put the mud down, but just when Tony thought he was safe, she pelted the mud at him. And so it began.

20 minutes later, Tony walked into the bull pen with a grin on his face and, unbeknown to the rest of the team, Kate by his side, both covered from head to toe in mud.

"DiNozzo! What the hell happened, I thought you were going to lunch with your new girlfriend!?" _There it is again_ Gibbs thought as he yelled at Tony, his gut was saying something, he just couldn't tell what.

"Well, yeah um ah, about that…" Tony said trying to come up with a plausible answer.

"_Just tell him that someone pushed you into a huge pile of mud." _ Kate suggested to him, telepathically.

"Yeah, um she broke up with me and pushed me into a huge mud puddle." _"Rule 7, Katie, 'always be specific when you lie'"_ Tony thought. Gibbs slapped him up-side the head and walked off.

_I must be getting old, that or I need better contacts_ Gibbs thought to himself, _I could have sworn I just saw Kate standing next to DiNozzo._

A/N: Yeah I know really short, but I'm unsure about where this is going, I'm sorta just writing it as it comes, so any ideas would be appreciated, until next time, AbbyLover.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I updated then realized how I mucked it up so let's try again…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I do not own NFA and I did not make that completely awesome TATE banner in my signature. Now that that's cleared up, on with the horribly short kinda filler chapter:

Takes place a few weeks after the last chapter

They had just got a break in the latest case they were working and were driving out to the suspect's home when Kate appeared before him. They were in the middle of a rather amusing conversation about Gibbs, when Ziva unknowingly interrupted them.

"So Tony, I haven't heard you talk about any bimbo's recently, since that girlfriend who broke up with you. What's going on?" Tony sighed as Kate, who was floating, legs crossed Indian style, in front of Tony, kicked back to hear him explain this one.

"No need to go on date with bimbos, I got a friend keeping me company."

"A female friend?" Ziva inquired.

"So what if she is? We're just friends Ziva, we're no sleeping together."

'_I wish.'_ The thought was out of Kate's head and into Tony's before she could stop it. Tony spun his head around and look at her surprised before she went beetroot read and disappeared.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice brought him back.

"What?"

"I said why not? I didn't realize it was possible, you and a woman not dating or sleeping together but living together and just being friends."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, any way, she's not like that." Ziva hadn't expected that, the only person he ever talked about like that was Kate, and Ziva knew it wasn't her.

The car stopped soon after and they began to clear the house, guns drawn. Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva were finished with their designated sections and were about to join Tony when they heard a gun shot and Tony yell…

A/N: Yes I know this is EXTREMELY short but it's kinda like a filler chapter. To make up for it the next chapter, which is also EXTREMELY short, will be posted tomorrow if I get quite a few reviews, even if they're just say OMG how can you possibly write a chapter this short and pass it off for a chapter. If not then it will be posted within the next 2-3 days. The chapter after that, depending on how many reviews I get (wink wink, nudge nudge) will be posted sometime next week. I don't know how long it will be anywhere between 500 and 1000 words I'd say but I'll try and make it long.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I got three reviews and I just got this back from my awesome beta, Sweet LIL Loz and she did such a fantastic job on it and I was very impressed, so thank you very much! I can't resist posting this now that the story is coming along in my head so well so here's the next chapter. Reviews will help me update the next chapter faster, it should be longer then this.

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Kate couldn't believe that she had just thought that and Tony had heard it. So she did what she thought was best she ran. After turning into a bright red tomato of course; she was thinking about how she could reprise herself from the awkwardness that would be sure to follow when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're new at this, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Kate questioned, wondering how this woman could see her let alone talk to her.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Tahli, Ziva's guardian angel." She said blushing as she forgot Kate didn't know her.

"I didn't realize she had one," Said Kate.

"Neither does she; well at least she doesn't believe enough to see me, she believes enough to have me though."

"Oh, okay, I'm Kate by the way." Tahli nodded.

"Which one?" Tahli asked motioning toward Gibbs, Tony and McGee, questioning whose guardian she was.

"Tony, ah that one." She replied pointing him out to her and stealing a split second loving glance before turning back.

"Ah, your first one." Tahli said with realization in her voice.

"First one, what do you mean?" Kate asked

"Well I don't know whether I should tell you this or not, usually you have to find out for yourself, but you seem pretty good so I think I'll let you in, there isn't to much more they can do with me, I'm on my last anyway." Kate didn't understand what she was talking about but kept listening waiting for her to explain.

"It works like this: You get placed with your true love to protect them, if you fail at that or they die of natural causes then you get placed over a family member."

"Wow, so I take it your love died, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; at least we made it through the first stage."

"The first stage?" Kate asked confused.

"Okay, I don't know why, but this only works with your first maybe because they are your true love. If you are able to save their life somehow, you earn the privilege to touch them. Not all the time just sometimes. Mostly when there are not other people around. People who don't know about you, sorry but I don't know much past that."

"Oh, okay, well umm thanks." The truth was Kate didn't know what to say or how to react to this was all very new to her. They finished their conversation and went their separate ways, following their protectees into the house.

A/N: Okay so what happened was we jumped back to see what happened to Kate when she left, now remember spirit time is different to ours, kinda like Narnia. Next chapter we find out what happened to Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

A/N: Okay so it wasn't up within the week but I got no reviews for the last chapter and I wasn't very impressed, so I decided to be lazy and not type it up till now. It is also short and thanks to Loz for the Beta!

Tony entered the upstairs bedroom, gun drawn, not really expecting anything as the rest of the team had just declared the rest of the house clear. He cleared the room and was about to check the en-suit when he heard a creak from behind him. Tuning quickly, he was confronted with the business end of a 22 caliber.

"Drop it," Max, the main suspect in the case, demanded. Tony held up his left hand and placed his weapon on the ground, sliding it as far as he could behind him with his foot before standing up straight, both hands in the air.

"You don't want to do this." Tony tried to reason.

"Why not? I'm already going to jail for life, might even get the death penalty," He said cocking the gun as Kate appeared between them.

"No," Tony said, trying to get Kate to leave; not even remembering she was dead, or that Max couldn't see her and his protective instincts kicked in.

"Oh, yes." Max laughed and fired the gun. Kate was quick on her feet and moved in front of Tony, the bullet going through her right shoulder and into Tony's, lodging itself there.

"Kate?!" Tony yelled as he fell to the ground, pain searing through his body. The rest of the team entered and Gibbs shot max through the heart, killing him instantly before rushing over to Tony.

"Kate?" Tony gasped.

"No Tony, Kate died."

"Kate?" Tony was actually calling to her but Gibbs wasn't to know that.

"It's okay Tony, I'm okay." Kate's voice echoed through his mind, and with that reassurance Tony fell into the darkness. Kate, however remained fully functional, bar the hole in her shoulder that was causing her a great amount of pain, yet nowhere as near as much as Tony's. She followed Tony on his journey to the hospital and into emergency before her superiors took her away.

A/N: Next chapter has been started, see how I go with finishing it. It'll be done faster if you review, I'm a bit nervous about the next chapter so please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate sighed, deep in though as she waited not so patiently to be summoned. She couldn't figure out whether she was in trouble or whether life, well death actually, was about to get a whole lot better.

"Caitlin Todd." Her name was called by the receptionist. She followed her into a big room before the receptionist left, closing the wooden door behind her.

"Caitlin." She was greeted,

"We are fully aware that you have been told about the stages of angle-ship and I'm sure you've drawn a conclusion on what will probably happen now…" All the way through Kate nodded, slightly anxious and very nervous. She wasn't really listening until the end.

"…Well you're going back currently at stage two. Congratulations." Kate nodded again and left as quickly as she could.

Tony was just waking up. The surgery had removed the bullet and in three days he could lave. He opened his eyes and was confronted with Kate.

"Hey." He said drowsily. It was then that he realized there were more people in the room than just he and Kate. Kate smiled at him as the team greeted, or grunted in Gibb's case, him commenting about what had happened. All this time though his thoughts were on the woman at the back of the room, sitting on the window sill, watching over him.

About 2 hours later, visitor's hours were over and Tony was waking up from a short dozing session.

Kate walked up to him and cautiously ran her hand through his hair. He sighed as he opened his eyes again to Kate's smiling face. She ran her fingers delicately along the contours of his face, waiting for it to register to him. At first he just smiled, enjoying her soft touch. Then it hit him. Kate could tell as his pupils dilated, first in surprise, then his expression turned to shock, and finally confusion. He looked at her questioningly, awaiting an explanation.

"It's a gift." Kate said simply.

"From my superiors, for protecting you, I can only touch you when we're alone or with Abby though." Kate continued to explain. Not wanting to think about it to much, afraid it was all a dream, Tony beckoned Kate closer to his face. Wit his left hand he gently touched her face as he leaned up a placed a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek.

**A/N: Yet another short chapter. Well I've got a competition for you all. My CSI:NY story currently has 3 more reviews then this one. I'm about to upload a new chapter onto it now too. Whichever story gets the most reviews in a week will get the next update first. And it will be up the week after. It will be 750-1000 words. The other will be probably bout 500. So it's up to you. Do you want to see a big chapter? Review, tell me what you want to see and tell me how you think I'm going. Love you guys**

**AbbyLover**


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later and Tony and Kate were extremely happy

Three days later and Tony and Kate were extremely happy. Sure it wasn't the most ideal relationship but it was something…right?

Tony looked up from the case file he was studying and saw Kate sitting on the corner of his desk, smiling at him. He smiled back. They were broken out of their revere by Gibbs.

"DiNozzo! Abby wants to see you." Tony nodded and walked towards the elevator. Once inside he grabbed Kate's hand, entwining there fingers. It was little moments like this, they'd learnt in the past few days, that they were thankful for.

Arriving at the right floor, they let go. Abby didn't know about the 'gift' yet.

"Hey Tony." Abby greeted him enthusiastically. "Where's Kate?"

"Right here." Kate answered, appearing in front of Tony. She smiled when Tony put his good arm around her waist. By that time however, Abby had turned back to her computer.

"Tony, I found something hinky on the bullet pulled from your shoulder. It had foreign DNA on it. On a whim, I ran it against Kate's and got a perfect match. Why is Kate's DNA on that bullet?" Abby turned around after she said this only to find Tony placing butterfly kissed on Kate's neck. Abby stared, mouth gaping before squealing.

"Tony!"

"Yes." He answered, resting his head on Kate's shoulder.

"What...? How…? When…?"

"Well, when I saved Tony's life I was given a gift. Now we can touch each other, but only by ourselves or with you." Kate explained.

"But you…you were kissing her."

"I sure was." Tony replied with a grin. Kate was smiling too.

"So you're together?"

"Yeah sort of." Kate replied.

Abby's next squeal almost burst their eardrums and Kate was sure her cousin in Nebraska would've heard it.

"I take it you're happy?" Tony asked.

"Well duh! I've been wanting you two to get together for years." When Tony looked towards Kate she nodded.

"It's true."

"I just can't believe this, wait so tell me what exactly happened?"

"I stepped in front of the bullet. It went through my shoulder." Kate moved the top of her shirt to reveal a pink circle that looked like a scar. "One of the upsides to being an angel is that you heal quickly." She explained.

"Yeah the bullet went through her and into me." Tony said gesturing to his bandaged shoulder.

"While he was in surgery, I was called upon by my superiors. They told me I was at stage 2 and sent me back."

"Wow, so what are you gonna do now?" Abby asked.

"Get back to normal, or as normal as our life gets anyway." Kate answered.

"Well I gotta go, Gibbs'll kill me if I'm not back soon. You stay." He told Kate, kissing her cheek. She nodded as Tony said goodbye to Abby and left.

"So can I touch you?" Kate nodded and Abby almost bowled her over in a tackle hug.

-Later that night-

"Kate?"

"mmm?" Kate replied. She was sitting between Tony's legs on his bed, leaning back onto his chest, careful not to touch his shoulder. They were watching Speed for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Can I tell you now?" He requested.

"Tell me what?" Kate was half asleep and couldn't be bothered delving into Tony's mind to find out what he was talking about.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kate's reaction surprised him.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Kate."

"For what?"

"For everything." Tony said as Kate snuggled into him more and fell asleep. Tony fell asleep after moving Kate slightly, a contented smile on his face.

A/N: ok so kind of a weird chapter but yeah. Just so you know, when Kate was able to touch Tony she became more human and less angel, so her angel powers when down to, so its harder for her to read minds and she has more human needs then before, like sleep.

Also the next chapter should be interesting, it involves Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hey guys... long time right? yeah yeah I know. I've had this written for ages it seems but I only just found it...I have some ideas written down for this story so don't give up on me. I'm just getting back into everything because I'm on holidays. Hey, if you're still reading let me know! I'll continue this either way. Sorry about the wait, I'll make sure to have more up soon. I promise.**

**Love you all**

**Abs x0x**

Gibbs came down the stairs from MTAC, he heard Tony talking. As he came round to see who he was talking to, he saw only Tony.

"I'm not your personal alarm clock Tony." Kate said.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"You were going to be late."

"I'm always late."

"I know, and now I know why, it's because you sleep like a brick and you can't hear your alarm, which, by the way, was blasting my ears off."

"I didn't know you could feel pain." Gibbs thought this comment was extremely odd.

"DiNozzo, who the hell are you talking to?" Tony, thinking quickly, ht the speaker button on his phone twice.

"Sorry Boss, girlfriend." Tony said it with confidence and he saw the very small smile Kate threw at him, but he soon regretted it.

"Talk to you girlfriend in your own time."

"Won't happen again Boss." Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head while Kate sat in her old desk and laughed. It was just like back when she was alive, except Gibbs could see her then. Tony sighed silently as Ziva walked in and went to sit at what was now her desk. Ziva sat down just as Tony was about to protest. She sat directly on top of Kate. Kat disappeared and Tony sat a little confused.

"You forget I'm not real again Tony?" He nodded ever so slightly.

"Tony, down to Abby, See what she's got for us." Tony nodded and briskly walked to the elevator.

"Tony, Kate!" Abby greeted as they walked into the room.

"Gibbs sent me to see what you got for us."

"I only got the stuff like 3 hours ago. Kate, can you make the machines go any faster?"

"Abs, I'm an angel, not a witch."

'_That may be debatable.'_ Tony thought.

"I may be you guardian angel but I will hurt you Tony." Abby stood there confused as to what was going on.

"What happened?" She asked Kate.

"He called me a witch."

"Actually I just implied it."

"You should run Tony." Abby advised.

"Running won't help. I'll get you when you least expect it."

"Very horror-film Katie." Tony said. Kate just glared at him and disappeared. "So what do I tell the boss man Abs?"

"Tell him give me another 2 hours, go see if Duck has anything then hopefully Gibbs won't completely murder you and there will be some left over for Kate."

"Gee thanks Abs." Tony said turning to the door and rolling his eyes.

"Your welcome." Abby said cheerfully as she went back to work.

The case they were working was a double homicide. A woman and her daughter were murdered in there beds, no sign of the husband, a Navy lieutenant stationed at Quantico. He was, of course, the main suspect.

"Hey Duck, got anything for me?"

"Not much Anthony, these women were brutally murdered. COD was blunt force trauma to the head, maybe a hammer or the back of an axe. I sent some pictures up to Abby for weapons analysis. That's really all I can tell you, everything else you know."

"Thanks Duck."

"Abs won't have anything for another 2 hours, Ducky said COD was blunt force trauma." Tony reported in.

"Well unless you guys have any leads," Gibbs paused and looked around but came up empty, " I suppose you can go to lunch but be back in an hour." Tony quickly stood up and left.

He went down the street to the coffee shop. He ordered coffee and a sandwich and went to a secluded place in the park, a place he could talk properly with Kate.


End file.
